Ripley Jones
The only child of the notorious Private Investigator, Jessica Jones, Lucas "Ripley" Jones had taken his mothers path in life, following in her footsteps of becoming a Private Investigator, and going under the same agency name, "Alias Investigation". Whether following her career path is always in question in Ripley's mind, always wondering if being a Private Investigator was the right choice for him. Jones has made many enemies throughout his career and has faced death in the eyes many times due to some of his predicaments and bad choices all throughout his life. Appearance Ripley has short hair, however there are numerous noticeable small scars on the back and sides of his head. He has large wounds on his sides from either being shot or stabbed from trying to play the hero at times. He wears a gold and onyx insignia ring (as pictured) at all times, a gift from his mother. Relationships Having made many "friends" due to his job, it is equal with the amount of enemies he has made. To many people, Ripley is called an asshole and overly sarcastic, for better or for worse. Jones is known to crack a joke at horrible times, which has gotten him a few slaps and punches in the past. Not necessarily liking the comfort of other people, Ripley tends to "tolerate" everyone, much like his mother. Powers/Abilities * Superhuman Strength: '''Ripley is glaringly, obviously and is unnaturally stronger than his human counterparts due to his genetics given to him at birth. Ripley's capabilities are pushed beyond their natural level; making him immensely stronger than normal humans. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Ripley's physical durability is extremely high, allowing him to take numerous blows of external or internal assaults before succumbing to the effects. * '''Flight: '''Ripley is able to fly, however is afraid of heights and will never use it, even in dire circumstances. He would rather catch a taxi to get where he wants to instead. * '''Telepathic Resistance: '''Ability to fight off telepathic intrusion and manipulation. Skills * '''Enhanced Unarmed Combat: '''Ripley excels in melee attacks without wielding weapons. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, he draws on his own strength and skill to fight. Jones is able to use different styles of martial arts, perform many different combination strikes, counters, and disarm foes with his bare hands. When in a fight in which he doesn't want to almost kill anyone, Ripley will lessen his punches, and will use his pair of brass knuckles for more damage instead. * '''Interrogation and Investigation: '''Being a private investigator like his mother, Ripley has great skills with investigation and interrogation. Weaknesses * '''Alcoholism: '''From the long hours of his job, he had taken up drinking as a part time job along side his private investigating. * '''Constant Training: To keep his strength and his hand to hand combat at his peak, he needs to train for numerous hours a week. This annoys his neighbours. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''If he has been hit a few times, he won't feel the effects of them for a while. But after a fight, the effects will hit him like a brick wall, and will be more painful by tenfold. History WIP Trivia & Quotes All the fun crap © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Inhabitants